Worst Case Scenario
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: Shinsuke was a normal Namimori Junior High student with a shut-in, reclusive older sister genius; a sly, cat grinning boy and a girl who looks too plain to be noticed as best friends. Now they're getting dragged into this stupid mafia business by a fedora wearing baby. Not like things could get wor-OH! Who was he kidding! Things can get worse! 18OC. 80OC. 96OC and 69OC maybe?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I've decided to rewrite this story (for like the third time, cause I need to renovate some of the characters and their personality) this took some time cause I wanted to make sure this story was well thought out. Hope you all enjoy this, the first couple of chapters will be more focused on Shinsuke for the daily lives arc as I slowly ease all the characters. I own nothing but the original characters, but that should be obvious of course._

* * *

Target 1: Akimoto Shinsuke

Spawned across his bed, a young fourteen year boy with dark messy hair sticking in all directions was snoring peacefully in his low-dimmed room. The door of the boy's room opened to reveal an older girl with the same dark messy hair as his, only hers reached past her shoulders. Golden amber eyes were narrowing at the boy's form as her left eye twitched slightly. There prominent dark rings shown around her eyes, she leaned against the door frame as she held her phone with its headphones attached.

"This little punk-" She muttered, slipping off her slipper and held it in one hand before throwing the said slipper at the boy's face, "Wake up!" She yelled. As the slipper hit his face, the boy woke up with a start, falling from his bed with a loud "THUD" and his face kissing the floor. He picked himself up and stared at her with a look of disbelief.

"N-Nee-chan! What the heck was that for?!"

"Don't you give me that!" She point her finger at her younger brother, giving him a glare, "Mom woke me up because you wouldn't!" She hissed.

"What?! How is that my fault-wait?" He paused, mid-rant. "What time is it?" He jumped up and saw that his alarm clock didn't go off and he only had ten minutes to get to school. He practically shrieked and ran past her and into the bathroom across the hall. She coolly leaned against the door frame with an annoyed expression. A few seconds later, he ran out of the bathroom, now dressed in his school uniform and down the stairs. As the older sister leaned against the door frame bored, a electronic giggle was hear through the headphones. She looked down at her phone to see a pixilated boy clad in turquoise jacket and shorts with mint green eyes and a darker shade of green hair.

_"He seems to be in a rush, hikikomori-san,"_ The pixel giggled, causing the girl to sigh irritably at the pixel's nickname for her.

"Could you please shut up and not use that stupid nickname?" She asked, too exhausted at the moment. The pixel shook his head and continued to giggle.

_"No can do, hikikomori-san!"_ He said, _"I was designed to assist you in your everyday life, and with you staying inside your room all day, I can not fulfill that!"_ He informed her.

"Yeah, I know, I made you!" She grumbled, her original goal was to make an AI system that would make her life easier in school, not more difficult, "And I can easily delete you as well!" She huffed, earning a dramatized gasp from the pixel.

_"Hikikomori-san! How could you!"_ He said, feigning hurt and tears, _"I'm wounded that you would think to do that, it's bringing me to tears..."_ She stared at it with a dumbfounded and irritated look.

"What? How?! You're an AI program! You can't feel any emotions!" She yelled, flabbergasted.

_"That's what you think!"_ He giggled and disappeared behind the apps of her smartphone. She grumbled under breath and descended down the stairs. She reached the bottom steps and saw her brother rushing to eat his breakfast. She groaned and walked into the kitchen to grab a morning snack, eating breakfast was not something she had done in a while and she did not want to mess with her bodily schedule.

"You've got seven minutes left now," She muttered, opening the fridge as she took a canned soda out.

"What?!" He choked out and looked up at the clock hanging above on the wall. Shit! She's right! There was only seven minutes left. He quickly ate the remains of his breakfast, leaving a mess much to his sister's chagrin.

"Don't make a mess, you pig!" She fumed at him, "Now I have to clean this up before mom get home!" She grumbled as he ran out of the kitchen, grabbing his bag.

"Sorry, nee-chan!" He called out to her, "I'll buy you something to make up for it on the way back alright!" With that he left the house, receiving a "You better," from the older sibling.

* * *

Akimoto Shinsuke, age fourteen, sprinted out of the house and down the vacant street towards the Namimori Middle. Thankfully, his running paid off as he reached the school, seeing students still coming in. He had made it just in time, thank god! He was definitely not planning on getting be bitten to death by the disciplinary committee. A typical, mundane day for him.

"Yo, Shin-chan~!" A sing-song voice called out to him. Shinsuke turned around to see a boy around his age with light brown hair and a Cheshire cat grin. He wore a black jacket over his summer uniform, how he was able to get away with he will never know.

"Oh, Ibuki!" Shinsuke smiled at one of his best friends, speaking of best friends, "Hey, where's Takane?" He asked, looking around the area, "Doesn't she usually walk to school with you?"

"Ah," Ibuki grinned wider with his eyes close, "About that, Shin-chan..."

"I'm right here..." A feminine voice muttered. Shinsuke's golden amber colored eyes blinked a few times before looking off to the space next to him to see a girl with long dark brown hair and eyes wearing a red scarf. Shinsuke jumped and let out a shriek as Ibuki let out a laugh.

"Wow, it's been a while since you've done that, Shin-chan!" The cat-eyed boy grinned. Shinsuke held a hand to his heart as it raced as he stared at the girl, Ibuki went behind the two and placed his hand on their backs, "Now, now, let's hurry up before the bell rings, we don't want to get in trouble with the scary disciplinary committee now do we?" He said, though the cheer tone in his voice made it hard to tell if he was being serious or not. As they were about to walk past the school gates they saw a familiar orange-blonde hair girl.

"Isn't that Sasagawa-chan?" Shinsuke asked.

"And Mochida-senpai!" Ibuki exclaimed, peaking out over Takane's head, since he was a foot taller than her.

"Sasagawa-chan sure is busy, being the school's idol and all..." Takane muttered, the two boys merely nodded in agreement. They all paused when they saw No Good Tsuna, clad in his boxers. Immediately, Shinsuke covered Takane's eyes where as Ibuki covered her ears, both boys keeping dead expressions.

"Will you go out with me?" The two boys blinked at the question.

"Eh...? EH!?" Shinsuke exclaimed, "That's a confession?!" He exclaimed, horrified at the so called confession taking place before his eyes as Ibuki was laughing at the scene.

"Oh, man! Did that-? Did that really just- bwahaha!" He brawled out laughing. Naturally the girl, Kyoko, ran away from him, leaving the brunette sad and heart broken.

"Oi, oi, Ibuki! We should head to class now!" Shinsuke muttered as he caught a glimpse of Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee. Ibuki finally stopped laughing, wiping a tear from his eyes and proceed to push Shinsuke and Takane to their class.

"What just happened?" Takane asked, innocently as she was being pushed towards the classroom.

"Ah, nothing, nothing," Shinsuke replied. He wanted to spare his friend from such a sight both he and Ibuki had just witnessed.

* * *

Later on during class, apparently there was talk that Mochida-senpai, captain of the kendo team, had challenged No Good Tsuna to a fight for the scene he cause earlier in the morning. Shinsuke had contemned on the idea of going or not. Usually any mentions of fights were scarce, the disciplinary committee would handled such things to make sure no fights were allowed, oddly through violence. The dark haired teen sighed as he stood up from his seat, heading towards the vending machine. After inserting the exact change for the drink, he twisted the top open and was about head back to class (despite that everyone else was at the gym, wanting to see the fight), when someone bumped into him. Shinsuke almost lost his balaence, but thankfully he regained it quick and made sure his drink wasn't spilled. He sighed in relief and looked to see who it was who bumped into him. He was surprised to see that it was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short. The smaller brunette gazed up at Shinsuke in fear and shrieked.

"Hiiee! Akimoto-san! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" The brunette bawled at Shinsuke's feet. Shinsuke blanched at the sight of the smaller brunette bawling and looked around his surroundings to see no one around.

"Uh-hey, hey! It's fine!" He said, worriedly, "No one's going to hurt you," The brunette looked up at him, Shinsuke was surprising tall for his age (standing at roughly 5'8" to be exact), "Er-well maybe except Mochida-senpai..." Shinsuke muttered, sheepishly. At this the small brunette cried out in frustration.

"Ugh, I can't believe this is happening to me!" Tsuna groaned. Shinsuke blinked.

"So, I guess you're gonna run from the fight, right?" He asked the brunette, who looked back up at the taller student, "I mean, I would do the same if I were in your shoes, I'm not really the kind of of person who likes to fight over trivial things," He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I mean, all of this just seems to some sort of revenge plan for Mochida-senpai to get back at you from earlier, not really anything to do about insulting Sasagawa-chan, she seemed fine in class today..." He explained.

"Eh? But-but I thought you knew how to fight, Akimoto-san," Tsuna said, Shinsuke let out another nervous chuckle.

"I do, but I'm not that great at fighting, its just simple self-defense moves I learned on the street!" He admitted, "But if you do choose to fight Mochida-senpai, then that's also fine as well," He continued, "Hope you win though, I'm going to head back to class now!"

"Wait! You're not going to see the fight?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? Oh, well, I'm not one to embrace these types of things, I mean, whether the fight happens or not depends of you go there, I can't make that choice for you, only you can do that," Tsuna stared in slight awe at the surprisingly wise advice, "But, if I do attend, I'll be cheering you on."

"A-Akimoto-san-"

"Call me Shinsuke, I'm not really big on all those formalities..."

"Thank you for the advice, Shinsuke-san!" The brunette said before running off.

"Ah," Shinsuke stared after the smaller boy as he ran in the other direction, "Hm, I wonder if he made his choice..." He mumbled, walking back to the classroom, unaware of black, beady eyes that were trained on the boy.

"Hm...interesting..."

* * *

Once Shinsuke returned back to the classroom, an arm wrapped itself around his neck as a familiar voice cooed out, "Shin-chan~" Shinsuke's face contorted with disgust at the sound of Ibuki's voice.

"Oi, Ibuki, hands off..." Shinsuke muttered.

"Eh, but Shin-chan!" He whined, "Don't you want to see the fight between No Good Tsuna and senpai?" He asked, "It'd be funny to see senpai get his ass handed to him by someone like No Good Tsuna!" He snickered.

"You're an evil person..." Shinsuke muttered.

"I know it keeps me awake at night!" Ibuki grinned and proceed to drag Shinsuke to the gym, "C'mon! Takane is already there, let's go before it starts!"

"Oi! Ibuki! Quit it!" Shinsuke cried, but it was all in vain as the other dragged him away.

* * *

"I hate you so much..." Shinsuke grumbled with arms crossed as he, along with Ibuki and Takane, were standing in the crowd with the other students.

"No you don't, Shin-chan! We all know that you love me too much!" Ibuki grinned.

"Kaname, you should really stop messing with Shinsuke-kun!" Takane scolded the cat-eyed boy, but he just laughed it off knowing that she wasn't really mad at him.

"Sorry, it's just so fun to mess with Shin-chan!" He laughed, but he stopped when he saw a certain no good brunette at the door, "Oh! He came!" He grinned once more.

"Guess he made up his mind," Shinsuke muttered.

"Hm? What was that, Shin-chan?" Ibuki asked.

"Nothing..." He replied.

"Should we do something?" Takane asked, worried about their classmate.

"Go, go! No Good Tsuna!" Ibuki cheered, Shinsuke sweat dropped at his words.

"I don't think adding 'No Good' is the best way to encourage him..." Shinsuke dead panned, Ibuki looked up at him.

"Eh? Really? Then how would cheer on for him?" He asked the taller one.

"Hm...maybe something like this," Shinsuke said as he cupped his hands around his mouth to increase the volume, "Go Sawada-san! Do your best!" He cheered.

"Hm, that sounded lame, Shin-chan..." Ibuki trailed off, resulting a ticked off Shinsuke.

"It was definitely better than yours!" He growled. Ibuki let out a hearty laugh at Shinsuke's irritated expression. They then returned back to see Tsuna, who had suddenly he fell back with a small orange flame igniting on his forehead. His clothes them burnt off him, leaving him in his boxers, yet again. Shinsuke and Ibuki covered Takane's eyes and ears once more as the brunette did was jump on the senpai and started to pull on his hair until he was bald. The whole crowd was silent for a minute.

"Pft-!" Ibuki let out a tearful laughter at the scene and dropped to the ground, "Oh my gosh! That was-pft- haha! Oh god! That was amazing!" He wiped the tears aways the rest of the crowd joined in the laughter.

"Eh? Shinsuke-kun? What's going on? Why is everyone laughing?" Takane asked, innocently as the golden eyed boy still had his hands covering her eyes, he didn't want her to witness seeing Tsuna in his boxers.

"Well, Sawada-san won, that's all that matters," Shinsuke said and let out a heavy sigh. _Something tells me things are going to get more exciting now..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright! Here's chapter 2 of the rewrite, sorry for any grammar mistakes and ect. I'm gonna try to do most of the episodes as I can during my break. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer in chapter 1._

* * *

Target 2: Vongola

The next day at school, Shinsuke arrived on time, humming to himself as he went to his locker. There he was greeted by Takane and Ibuki.

"Yo, Shin-chan!" Ibuki said, skipping to the other, "Hey, did you hear? There's going to a new transfer student!" He said, "Ah, I hope its a girl~!" He cooed.

"Hm? A transfer student?" Shinsuke blinked, first that weird match yesterday and now this, "Isn't it a bit strange that there's going to be a new transfer student in the middle of the semester?" He asked, Ibuki stood there and pondered over the idea.

"Huh? I guess it is, but who cares! I hope they're cute!" The light haired brunette gushed.

"Kaname, you're a real pervert aren't you?" Takane dead panned.

"That's a cruel thing to say, even for you Takane!" Ibuki feigned hurt, "Anyways, let's hurry to class to see the new transfer student!" With that said, he headed to class as the other two lagged behind.

"Is it me, or is he more annoying and usual?" Shinsuke asked Takane.

"I believe he's just excited that something new is happening," Takane replied.

"Hm, I wouldn't blame him, things have been a bit of a bored lately..." Shinsuke agreed, as they both followed after their cat eyed friend to class.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have a new student transferring from Italy, Gokudera Hayato." The class started to whisper among themselves, mostly the girls as they were already finding him attractive. Shinsuke took in the new transfer student's unique appearance. _Silver and green eyes. You don't see that too often..._He thought to himself. _Then again golden eyes aren't too common either..._He added in his head, referring to his own eyes.

"Jeez, already the girls are making a fanclub for him, and I was really looking forward to the volleyball tournament if they were a girl..." Ibuki sighed in disappointment, snapping Shinsuke from his thoughts. Ibuki leaning back in his seat as his hood was up, Shinsuke gave his friend a disapproving look.

"Man, you're a real piece of work, Ibuki..." Shinsuke muttered.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I appreciate the beauty of girls!" He defended himself. Shinsuke scoffed at his words and was about to reply when he heard a crash. The two turned their attention to the new kid and saw that he had knocked over No Good Tsuna's seat over. Ibuki let out a low whistle at the sight, "Looks like No Good Tsuna's got himself into a bit of a fickle..."

"I wonder what's his problem..." Shinsuke muttered as he stared at the silver-haired one and brunette. That scene only made the girls like the transfer student even more, which made Shinsuke wonder about their sense of judgment.

"Seriously? They're make a fan-club for him just because of that?" Ibuki muttered with a pout. Hearing this, Shinsuke sighed.

"Please, shut up..." He muttered.

* * *

Shinsuke stood up in his seat and stretched his body, as Ibuki stood up, excited about the volleyball match. Shinsuke let out a huff and told him to calm down, since the two were participating in the match.

"Eh, but Shin-chan!" Ibuki whined, "I want to impress that girls!" He said, Takane walked up to the two and sighed at Ibuki's remark.

"Kaname, not all girls want to be impressed..." She said.

"Yo, Shinsuke, Kaname!" A voice called out to the two boys. They all turned to see Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's baseball player star.

"Yamamoto-san..." Shinsuke said, where as Ibuki grinned at him.

"Yo, Yama-chan! What brings you here?" He asked, Takane stiffened and tried to blend in with the background.

"I was just gathering all the other players," He said with a friendly grin. Shinsuke looked behind the tall baseball player to see Tsuna among them.

"Oh, Sawada-san, you're playing as well?" He asked the small brunette.

"Er-yeah..." Tsuna said, uneasy with the situation he was in. Shinsuke saw the boy was nervous and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, it not like we have to win, the important part is to have fun, right guys?" Shinsuke asked the other players, who all agreed with him, "But we've been pretty cool so far," He said to Tsuna.

"Eh?"

"He means about yesterday's match, that was pretty cool and by the way-hilarious!" Ibuki butted in, "The name's Ibuki Kaname by the way!" Shinsuke gave him an irritated glared and grabbed his head, forcing him to bow his head towards the brunette.

"Ibuki-you punk!" Shinsuke grumbled, "Sorry about him, he just gets too excited..." Shinsuke said to Tsuna.

"Ah, no, it's fine!" The brunette said. Yamamoto was watching the three have their conversation when he glanced to the side to see Takane, who was trying to ease herself away from the group.

"Oh, Ayuzawa, I didn't know you were here as well," He said, making Takane freeze. Shinsuke, Tsuna, and Ibuki turned their attention towards Takane.

"Geh! Where did she come from?!" Tsuna yelped.

"Ohoho, so he finally noticed her..." Ibuki grinned mischievously. Shinsuke bopped his head for that.

"Behave..."

"Erm..." She slowly turned to see amber eyes, "Y-Yamamoto-san..." She said, "I-I was just wishing Kaname and Shinsuke-kun luck on the volleyball match!" She said, quickly. Yamamoto's eyes brightened.

"Oh, do I get any good luck?" He asked, innocently. Takane's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed.

"Erm-Eh-I-!" She stuttered, earning a snicker from Ibuki (who was bopped once again by Shinsuke), "I-I-Good luck!" She said before fleeing the scene, her red scarf fluttering behind her. Right there, Ibuki let out a chuckle.

"Out of all the girls, no one can compete with Takane's cuteness," He said, "Now let's go to that volleyball match!"

* * *

Everyone changed into their gym clothes, which consisted of a simple white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. Shinsuke took a moment to stretch before the tournament started. The whole gym was filled up, most were excited to cheer Tsuna on, who wasn't here yet.

"Rolling-!" He heard a voiced bellow and look to see Ibuki on court, practicing his receives, "THUNDER!" As soon as those words left his lips, he received on of the volleyballs. He then grinned up at a couple of girls and gave them a thumbs-up. Shinsuke held a dead pan look.

"Why did he had to yell that out?" He muttered as he heard some students snicker at his friend.

"Shin-chan!" Ibuki called out to him, "How was that?" He asked the dark haired boy.

"It looked like a regular rolling receive..."

"Oh, don't be like that Shin-chan! I worked special hard on my special receive!" Ibuki replied.

"I told you, it looked like a regular rolling receive! There's nothing special about it," Shinsuke dead panned.

"Well then!" He feigned indignation, "Shin-chan, those were cruel words, even for you!"

"Please, shut up..." Shinsuke sighed. The doors of the gym opened to reveal Tsuna, "Oh, Sawada-san, you made it," He said.

"Er, yea..."

"That's good, just in time too, c'mon, the match is about to start!"Shinsuke said as they got into their position. The game started, so far most Yamamoto and a few other students were contributing the most, Ibuki was waiting for his moment, where as Shinsuke was keeping his eyes on the ball. The volleyball flew towards an empty space in the middle of the court.

"Rolling-!" Ibuki did a barrel roll and received the volleyball, "THUNDER!" Unfortunately his eyes were closed as it flew back and hit Shinsuke in the face.

"Gwah!" Shinsuke grunted as the ball made contact with his face. Ibuki blinked and looked up at Shinsuke.

"Eh...S-Shin-chan...?" A dark aura surrounded the dark haired boy as the ball slid down to reveal a very irritated Shinsuke with a trickle of blood streaming down his nose.

"I-bu-ki..." He seethed resulting in a nervous Ibuki.

"Eheheh, Shin-chan, let's talk this over!" Ibuki laughed nervously as he slowly backed away.

"Now, now, you two, "Yamamoto intervened, "C'mon now, it was just an accident, right?"

"See! An accident, see!" Ibuki quickly said, Shinsuke glared daggers at him before they returned back to the game. Whenever the ball came towards Tsuna, he kept on messing up. Shinsuke seemed concerned, but that maybe because it was in his nature. There was now four sets left, and their class were at a dead end.

"Tsuna, it's coming your way! Block it!" Yamamoto called out to the brunette. Tsuna nodded and ran up to it, jumping extremely high, surprising everyone. Shinsuke and Ibuki stared in awe, but this quickly diminished when they winced as the brunette blocked it with his organ.

"Ah, man, that sucks..." Shinsuke muttered, making a face at the block, but Ibuki laughed it off as he congratulated the small brunette with the others.

"Wow, No Good Tsuna is a riot!" Ibuki said.

"Must you always refer to him by that nickname?" Shinsuke dead panned. With Tsuna's enthusiasm, the team won with ease.

"Yay! Shin-chan! We won!" Ibuki exclaimed, wrapping one arm around his friend's shoulder.

"I can see that," Shinsuke muttered as he glared at the cat-eyed one, he let out a sigh and went up to Tsuna, "That was cool, Sawada-san," He said.

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna asked, sheepishly.

"Yea, I don't think anyone would block like that, pretty extreme for me, in my opinion," Shinsuke said, Tsuna laughed nerously.

"Er-yeah..."

"Shinsuke-kun, Kaname!" Takane said, scaring Tsuna as she suddenly appeared out of no where. _Just where did she come from? _The future Mafioso thought to himself, "Congrats on winning!" She said.

"Obviously we would!" Ibuki proclaimed, "I bet you were cheering on us in the crowd, right, Takane?"

"No, not really," She replied bluntly, landing a blow on Ibuki.

"Really? I was sure I saw you cheering someone on when I looked up," Shinsuke said. Takane blushed and looked down at her feet. Ibuki popped up behind her with a smirk.

"Hm? Oh, I think I know who she was cheering for~!" He grinned, "It was probably for Yama-cha-OUCH!"

"Hey now, behave," Shinsuke said as he bopped Ibuki on the head again.

"Er..." Tsuna watched as the trio were having their own conversation. _They seem pretty good friends... _"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no!" Takane said, taking noticed of Tsuna's expression, "Oh, I just realized I haven't introduced myself, my name is Ayuzawa Takane, I'm also in your class," She said. This surprised Tsuna, he had never noticed her before, he was sure he would remember someone wearing a red scarf around. But then again, what did he know?

"Nice to meet you Ayuzawa-san," Tsuna said. As the trio continued to converse with the future Mafioso, a certain fedora wearing baby had took notice of the three.

"Hm, interesting."

* * *

Soon lunch came, the volleyball tournament ended up in their class' favor thanks to Tsuna. Shinsuke was walking to the vending machine to get a drink. He insert the change for the drink and waited it to come down. He watched as the machine was about to grab his drink when it suddenly stopped. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Seriously?" He muttered and grabbed the sides of the vending machine, "Come on!" He shook the vending machine, hoping that his drink would come out. Instead, the machine tilted forward and he moved out of the way as it fell down to floor with a loud crash. Shinsuke stood there agape and looked around the hall to see that he was alone. Slowly, he moved away from the machine and absconded away. Once he thought he was away from the scene, Shinsuke sighed and looked out the window. He paused when he Tsuna with Gokudera outside through the windows as he watched the scene laid out before him. _Huh? Isn't that Sawada-san and Gokudera-san...? What are they-WAIT A MINUTE! A-ARE THOSE DYNAMITES!? _Shinsuke panicked as he saw the silver-haired one take out sticks of dynamites out of nowhere.

He then watched as Gokudera threw the dynamites at Tsuna, _OH MY GOD! SAWADA-SAN, RUN! _Shinsuke exclaimed in his mind as he pressed himself on the glass window to get a better look, he then glanced to the side to see a familar tall, black haired, and tanned skinned baseball player star; a cat-eyed, hood wearing boy; and scarf wearing girl, "Are you kidding me! Of all people! It had to be them!?" Shinsuke exclaimed and ran out of the condors of the halls and outside to where then others were as he heard explosions.

"What game is this?" Yamamoto asked, holding a stick of dynamite in one hand with Ibuki looking over the baseball star's shoulders to inspect it.

"Is it a toy?" Ibuki asked.

"N-no! I don't think that's a toy!" Takane said, wary of the dynamite.

"It looks like fun! Let us in too!" Yamamoto said with a smile. Shinsuke gave the taller male a look of disbelieve, _Please tell me he's not serious... _Shinsuke thought, his left eye twitching slightly, as he had just now arrived at the scene, seeing dynamites all over the ground, _We're definitely going to get bitten to death..._He cried, thinking of a certain disciplinary chairman.

"No, not that!" Tsuna cried. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and a blinding light was followed as it hit Tsuna, causing him to fall backwards. Shinsuke looked down to see the dynamites and started to put some of them out by stepping on the fuses, he then heard a roar and looked back at Tsuna in his underwear again. Shinsuke sweat dropped, _I-is this going to be an everyday thing now...?_

"Reborn! Extinguishing fires with my dying will!" Tsuna said, _What does that mean!? _Shinsuke thought, and watched as Tsuna started to extinguish the fuses with his bare hands. As the brunette did this, the gold eyed boy looked over the the bomber and saw him threw more dynamites.

"What the hell!? Are you insane!?" Shinsuke cried, wondering how on earth this was all possible. Tsuna continued to extinguish them, Gokudera growled and took out more dynamites, but accidentally dropped one along with all the others in his hands, Tsuna then went to the dynamites near Gokudera and extinguished them as well. All the dynamites were put out and the orange flame on Tsuna's forehead fizzled out. The silver haired delinquent fell to his knees.

"I didn't realize..." The silver haired bomber started, causing Tsuna and Shinsuke to look at him, "You are the one fit to become my boss." Gokudera continued with his head bowed down at Tsuna, he then looked up, "Juudaime, I'll follow you till the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want with me!" At this the two males sweat dropped.

"He just went from rebel terrorist to loyal lap dog in one get go..." Shinsuke muttered.

"The one that loses be comes the winner's subordinate, that is family's rule." A baby wearing a black suit and fedora said, walking up to them.

"Rule?" Tsuna asked, looking from the infant to the bomber.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th." Gokudera said, Shinsuke stood there dumbfounded and confused by all of this, "I just wanted to see if the 10th really had the strength to become a suitable boss." He said in a serious manner.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna trailed off.

"But you proved me wrong! You're much more than I'd ever expected!" Gokudera looked up at the brunette with puppy dog eyes, _Oh god, they're sparkling... _Shinsuke sweat dropped, "You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!" He declared.

"Wait, that's troubling!" Tsuna said waving his hands at him, "Can't we be regular classmate?" He asked, panicking.

"I won't let you do that!" Gokudera said, and a gloomy aura surrounded the poor brunette. _He's so scary that I can't even talk back...What's with this situation... _Tsuna thought.

"Good job, Tsuna!" The infant said, Shinsuke's eye started to twitch again, "It's because of your strenght that Gokudera became your subordinate, you've passed for today, and you didn't need the Dying Will Bullet." The infant said taking out a notebook.

"What the hell..." Shinsuke muttered, Yamamoto then laughed as he slung one arm around Tsuna's shoulder and a vein appeared on Gokudera.

"Tsuna, you're really such a funny guy!" Yamamoto laughed, "Let me into the group too, you're the boss right?" Yamamoto asked. _He thinks it's a game... _Shinsuke and Tsuna thought.

"Eh! Let me join too, No Good Tsuna!" Ibuki exclaimed, this added to Gokudera's hate fire as he heard Ibuki say the brunette's nickname so freely, _Not you too..._ They thoguht, "What do you think, Takane?" Ibuki asked.

"Eh? A-Ayuzawa-san!" Tsuna said, notcing the girl, _Just where does she come from...? _Tsuna thought.

"Erm...I guess, I mean it's just a game, right?" Takane asked, nervously. Yamamoto laughed and slung his other arms around the young girl's shoulders.

"Ahaha, so Ayuzawa is join as well, huh?" Yamamoto said with a smile, causing Takane to blush.

"Y-Yamamoto-san!" Takane blushed furiously, amusing Ibuki as he took his phone out to snap a photo of this moment.

"Ah, youth~!" Ibuki said with a Cheshire grin.

"Hey you two..." Gokudera growled and they all looked at him, "Don't get so friendly with Juudaime!" Shinsuke stood there, a tiresome expression on his face, but was startled by a voice.

"Huh, what's up with him." They all looked over to see three delinquents standing on the side of the school building, "That underwear guy is such a loser!" Another said, and the three started to laughed.

"What's with those losers...?" Shinsuke asked, squinting his eyes at them.

"T-the third year delinquents...!" Tsuna whimpered, Shinsuke looked at the brunette in shock.

"Eh!? They're third years!?" Shinsuke gapped, as the delinquents seemed to be older than middle school third years.

"Maybe they fail middle school more than 5 times..." Ibuki wondered out loud.

"Oi, Ibuki...I think now's the time to taunt them..." Shinsuke deadpanned.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera said, they all looked at him.

"E-eh?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera then walked up to the delinquents with his dynamites in hand, _Don't tell me he's going to blow them away...? _Shinsuke sweat dropped, "I'll totally annihilate them." He said, calmly, as he walked towards them.

"W-wait! You don't need to!" Tsuna panicked, but his words were useless as the bomber blew the delinquents away. Shinsuke sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Ciaossu." A high pitched voice said, Shinsuke looked down a the baby in the fedora and suit that was standing before him. A few seconds passed as he blinked a couple of times.

"Wah! W-Where did you come from!?" Shinsuke exclaimed, backing away slowly.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, and you're Akimoto Shinsuke?"

"Uh..." Shinsuke stared as this baby was speaking flunetly. But more importantly...

_HOW THE HELL DOES THIS BABY KNOW MY NAME!?_

"I have my ways." The baby, Reborn, replied. Shinsuke froze as he kept staring at the baby.

"How-"

"I can read minds," Reborn said, cutting him off. A vein then appeared on Shinsuke's head.

"That's a load of baloney!" He fumed. Reborn just shrugged the dark haired boy's outburst and looked at Tsuna.

"You should ask him and his friends to join your family, Tsuna," Reborn said, "They seem to be quite useful allies."

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Shinsuke fumed again.

"Oi! Reborn! I told you I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna said, at this Shinsuke paused from his fuming and looked at the brunette.

"Eh? Mafia boss?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, Ibuki grinned and appeared next to Tsuna.

"I knew there was something different about you!" He said, patting the short one's back and gazed down at Reborn, "So you're saying that he's a Mafioso?"

"That's right, Tsuna is the 10th Generation of the Vongola Family back in Italy." Reborn replied, much to Tsuna's dismay. Ibuki let out an impressed whistle.

"Nice, count me in."

"Oi! Ibuki!" "Oi! Reborn!" Both Shinsuke and Tsuna said. Ibuki gave them a look.

"What? You can't refuse a fluently-talking, fedora-wearing baby's invite to join the mafia, that's crazy!" He said with ease. Oddly enough, that sort of logic made somewhat of sense to Shinsuke. Somewhat. Reborn turned towards the golden-eyed boy.

"And you're going to join it." Reborn continued.

"Huh?" Shinsuke said, with wide golden colored eyed eyes. "But...but..." Suddenly Reborn had a green chameleon that transformed into a gun, making the boy pale, "I don't wanna join the stupid mafia!"


End file.
